Verdades
by kyokos
Summary: Desde que tengo uso de razon, siempre he estado enamorada del mismo chico, pero el mantenerme firme en mi amor y tratar de estar a su lado me esta costando mas de lo que pienso... y mas aun aceptar la realidad con el ahora; IchiRika, varias parejas mas


_**Bueno primero que nada tenía tiempos de querer hacer este fic pero no me haya como comenzarlo! Es que para que les miento tenía la idea pero no sabía cómo comenzar, como sea al fin he tomado la iniciativa y aquí voy! Este fic tratara principalmente de Rika si la morenita que tanto me gusta C:, y de su alocado amor por Ichinose, mayormente estar hablado en primera persona por Rika y como es su perspectiva de la vida sobre el amor y sus amigos, es un semi AU por lo tanto los chicos anda por un promedio de edades de 22 a 28 años y bla bla bla.  
**_

_**Así que sin más he aquí el fic! Disculpen los horrores de ortografía**_

_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es fic es sin ánimos de lucro nada mas por diversión 3~~**_

-Awww pero que coso más lindo! –gritaba emocionada una linda joven de piel morena, ojos grisaseos y cabello azulado amarrado en un moño bajo un gorrito acusa del frio infernal que hacía, y como no si parecía que nevaría, granizaría o que sabe en algunos segundos, mientras observaba por los vidrios de una de las tiendas de la avenida más concurrida de la ciudad, era una de sus tiendas favoritas porque mentir, era de esas que tienen todo tipo de ocurrencia para chicas, desde ropa, zapatos, bolsos, hasta accesorios de todo tipo y para todo uso- No lo puedo creer debo tenerlo!

Y así fue como me digne a entrar a la dichosa tienda, es que porque no solo por que el frio me estaba entumeciendo el cuerpo si no porque había sido amor a primera vista, yo y ese bolso de cuero con estampado de leopardo rosa, rogaba a todos los dioses que estuviera a un precio al alcance mi bolsillo, ya que estos últimos días las cosas han estado algo mal en la casa, Touko está a punto de graduarse, Fuyuka debía tomar clases de no sé qué cosas para el hospital, Aki seguía intentando poder obtener el puesto en la sinfónica del pueblo y trabajando tiempo extra en la librería, Haruna estaba metiendo papeles como loca en todas las escuelas para poder ver si conseguía algún trabajo, solo Natsumi estaba de lo más feliz en la casa, ohhh bueno se preguntaran por que hable de todas mis amigas y como se tanto de ellas?; pues es que llevamos casi 3 años viviendo juntas, en un apartamento lujosísimo y enorme como no tienen una idea! Y todo gracias a la bella Natsumi, aun así, aunque la renta nos salga económica a todas, pagar las deudas y poder seguir adelante con nuestras carreras e independencia era difícil, yo gracias a Dios he podido conservar mi trabajo en la repostería, pero vamos no quiero quedarme como empleada toda la vida, no por algo saque mis estudios en repostería francesa así como en comida oriental e italiana, pero con lo que gano ahora apenas ajusto a pagar las deudas de la casa, y si quiero poner un negocio como el de mi saco santa madre debo por lo menos vender un riñón o un pedacito de hígado o ya al final las corneas… no esperen eso no las necesito más que lo demás, en fin creo que mejor ahora me dignare a preguntar por el dichoso bolso y no seguir como tonta embelesada viéndolo.

-Muy buenas señorita le ayudamos en algo? –pregunto amablemente una jovencita lo más probable de mi edad entre unos 20 a 22 años con una linda falda negra que hacia juego con sus ojos y resaltaba su despampanante cabello rojo cereza.

-Si –señale eufórica a mi preciado bolso- cuando cuesta el hermoso bolso del a vitrina?

-ohh ese? –contesto esta yendo al ventanal tomando el pequeño bolso en las manos- es el último de su estilo sabe? A sido muy comprado por las jóvenes –puntualizo sonriendo mientras me entregaba el bolso para que lo observara

-Es que es tan hermoso! –que de fascinada al tenerlo en mis manos su textura era más maravilloso de lo que había pensado, mientras lo toqueteaba de un lado a otro pude ver que de una de sus bolsitas colgaba la etiqueta con el precio suspire profunda y audiblemente a lo que la chica que me atendía reía un poco y casi con los ojos cerrados tome la etiqueta, mi mano temblaba de la emoción y cuando le di vuelta casi me caigo!- No lo puedo creer! Pero si cuesta la mitad de lo que yo había pensado –sonreí de oreja a oreja

-Si, como le dije señorita, se han acabado rápido, y no solo por bonitos si no por económicos, desea llevarlo? –me pregunto esta extendiéndome la mano hacia el bolso el cual yo con mucha felicidad se lo entregue

-Si por favor, pero seguiré viendo en la tienda si no es molesta –le conteste mientras me puse a turistear en la tienda que ya conocía a la perfección, observe los zapatos, pero ninguno me llamo la atención, la ropa, vestidos y ropa interior, me detuve en los sostenes y observe unos muy tiernos con puntos de colores rojos, azules y naranjas, era una lástima que hace poco Fuyuka me regalase unos que a ella su padre le había dado pero eran muy grandes, bueno, que siendo honesta, de todas creo que Natsumi y yo somos la mas proporcionadas, en fin continúe viendo hasta que llegue a la caja

-Serán $16 señorita –me sonríe la joven de la caja mientras comenzaba a maquinar la cuenta y demás

-aquí tiene –le sonríe mientras le entregaba un billete y esta comenzaba a buscar mi vuelto en la caja registradora

-Oh señorita… creo que le quedare mal, me hacen faltan monedas para darle el vuelto, si no es molestia puede elegir uno de estos llaveros para celular acaban de venir y hay de todo tipo de animalito –dijo señalando algunos de los llaveritos colgados en dicho anaquel

-mmmmm pero es que… -me iba a poner a reclamar cuando de la nada vi un llaverito de una águila calva, de esas de los Estados Unidos, sonríe internamente y recordé que ese pájaro era el favorito de my Darling- está bien llevare este –dije tomando a la pequeña águila mientras la chica del mostrador me entregaba mi preciado bolso y el llavero

-Que le vaya muy bien señorita –se despido la joven pelirroja que me había atendido mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida y hacia una pequeña reverencia- tenga mucho cuidado! Ya se está haciendo tarde y parece que caerá una nevada

-Si lo haré y muchas gracias –me despedí al igual que ella con cortesía y continúe caminando- aww pero sí que es lindo mi nuevo llavero de my Darling –susurre para mi mientras comenzaba a cambiarle mi llavero antiguo al celular (el cual era una ranita que me había regalado Touko insinuado que se parecía a mi), que puedo decir este día había sido maravilloso, en el trabajo me había ido de maravilla, hasta me habían dejado casi el doble de propinas de lo normal, y luego había podido ir a la tiendo y comprar mi bolso pero sobre todo, pude encontrar algo que me recordase my Darling, cada vez que pienso en el no quepo de la felicidad, desde que tengo memoria estoy enamorada de el, y mi amor hacia él están grande como el océano y el cielo juntos jejeje pero que raro me salió eso, como si fuesen palabras de Tsunami, ohh hablando de Tsunami desde hace varios años no me agrada mucho 3 y medio para ser exactos, ya que rechazo a mi querida Touko, en verdad ni siquiera sé digno a decir por quien la rechazo tantas veces, pero bueno, espero que mi querida amiga encuentre a alguien que si la aprecie no como ese idiota surfista, como que de tanto estar en el mar el cerebro se le hiso sal…

Observe al cielo y comencé a ver que el atardecer hacia su presencia en este día, sonreí para mí y continúe caminado, a los pocos segundos sentí un viento frio y como una pequeña bolita blanca se posaba en mi morena nariz, pero sí que tenía razón la chica de la tienda, si que esta comenzado a nevar, camine lo más rápido que pude y visualice el edificio donde compartía vivienda con mis amigas, salude amablemente al vigilante y limpie mis pies antes de entrar, no negaría que valía la pena tener amiga con contactos importantes, gracias a Natsumi y en parte también a Touko habíamos podido vivir las 6 ese apartamento, la vista era fenomenal, estábamos aproximadamente en el piso 27 de 35 o 36 no recuerdo bien, casi en el medio, además en la azotea, cuando no estábamos con este invierno prolongado podíamos nadar en la piscina del edificio y tomar sol, hasta tenía una zona verde muy bella

Me dirigí al ascensor que se encontraba a mano izquierda a la entrada, ya que este prácticamente me deja frente al pasillo de nuestro departamento, le sonreí a señora que también se encontraba esperando que el dichoso ascensor bajara

-Dime querida está haciendo algo de frio haya afuera? –me pregunto cortésmente la señora

-Si! Lo más probable estemos bajo cero, o algo así está demasiado frio para ser apenas las 7pm –le conteste mientras entramos al ascensor

-ya veo, pues hice bien al quedarme en casa y dime para que piso vas –pregunto está acercándose a los botones

-Al 27 y usted?

-Yo voy al 15 querida, parase que me bajare antes que tu –sonrió la amable señora mientras presionaba los botones de nuestros pisos, y así fue la señora se bajo antes despidiéndose gentilmente de mi y regalándome unos dulces de leche jeje parece que le agrade a la miss bueno es que tengo ese encanto con todos, claro que humilde yo con esos comentarios.

Camine más despacio hacia mi anhelado hogar mientras observaba las ventanas del pasillo, comenzaba a nevar, lento, suave, pero abundante miles o millones de copitos de nieve danzaban de un lado a otro fuera de las ventanas del abrigador apartamento, por un segundo me quede pasmada observándolo, no había notado pero había puesto ambas de mis manos y casi mi nariz sobre el vidrio, me estaba enamorando de la vista la cuidad se miraba tan tranquila y las luces de todos los edificios, autos y faroles comenzaban a despertar, luego, sin saber el que o porque, sentí un escalofrió en la espalda, de esos que sientes que alguien te observa o de los que te traen malos augurios, me abrase con fuerza para poder quitarme aquella piel de gallina que ahora recorría todo mi ser, observe la puerta de nuestro apartamento, tenía una pequeña alfombra con flores de colores pasteles y de todo tipo y un muy bien definido "wellcome" escrito en cursiva, sonreí al recordar como Haruna había hecho que su hermano le regalase dicha alfombra, luego observe la perilla de la puerta otro escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, no sé porque pero tenía un mal augurio acerca de esto. Había algo en mis adentros que me decía que no entrara que saliera corriendo de ahí lo más lejos posible… que no volviera.

Suspire ante mis erradas y locas ideas y saque mis llaves, comencé a meterla por la perilla cuando note que esta estaba con doble llave, que raro? Pensé, si solamente cuando salimos de viaje dejamos con doble llave, tal vez las chicas habían salido al mercado o al centro comercial, entre mientras pude observar nuestro precioso apartamento, estaba pintado con colores claros, más que todo un blanco hueso, era un lugar muy sobrio pero a la vez muy femenino, teníamos un televisor enorme en medio de la sala, sillones de cuero y una hermosa mesa de centro hecha de cristales varias pinturas como cuados cubrían las paredes además de que en una esquina estaba un bellísimo piano de cola el cual Aki utilizaba para practicar y nos deleitaba casi todos los días con maravillosa música, me dirigí a la cocina que estaba prácticamente al lado sur muy cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta del apartamento donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones, Touko y yo compartíamos habitación, y porque no si somos las mejores amigas, Aki y Fuyuka otra y por ultimo Natsumi y Haruna la última y más grande bueno la única que tenia baño la verdad, puse mis comprados en la alacena de la cocina junto a mi abrigo y demás ropa de frio, quedando solo con el uniforme de la repostería, que no era más que una faldita negra y una camiseta color melocotón con mi nombre escrito al lado izquierdo, mientras comenzaba a sacar mi bellísimo bolso y lo admiraba mas cuando de pronto escuche…

-COMO PUDISTE! –era Haruna, la verdad pegue un brinco al escucharla chillar así, la única persona que la sacaba de sus casillas era su hermano Kido o Kogure- Como pudiste!

-Hay no yo creo que ya vino! –la siguiente en gritar fue Touko y la verdad no me equivoque, la vi corriendo de las escaleras bueno casi voló mientras me observo con angustia y tristeza- hay no! Rika que haces aquí?

-He, pero que te pasa si aquí vivo además me tarde más de lo normal por si no ves, he llegado casi las 8 de la noche

-….Rika –el pesar en su mirada me dio un pinchazo en el corazón

-Rika! –Haruna había bajado, estaba toda roja y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo más probable de cólera por su expresión, se sentó en las ultimas gradas de las escaleras y volteo a ver a Touko con resignación

-Rika tenemos que hablar –Touko se me había acercado poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros me vio triste muy triste parecía llevar un dolor, pero al parecer era un dolor ajeno uno que me correspondía a mi llevar, vi como miraba a Haruna de reojo y un instante después observaba en dirección a los dormitorios, una punzada aun mas fuerte atravesó mi corazón y algo me dijo que debía subir que tenía que hacerlo ahora!

-…..no Rika espera! –escuche a Haruna decir mientras corría como si no hubiese mañana hacia las habitaciones, me postre frente a ellas y vi que frente a la habitación de Fuyuka y Aki había un par de zapatos de hombre, pero no, era "sus" zapatos, mi corazón comenzó a doler rece a todos los dioses que no fueran los de él, ya que no solo él puede usar ese estilo de zapato, tome la perilla la gire y la abrí de par en par…. Lo que vi me dejo helada mejor dicho en shock, en la habitación estaba Aki, pero no estaba sola, my Darling estaba con ella, claro no sería malo si estuviesen estudiando o conversando ya que se que son amigos desde hace años, pero no… sobre la cama de Aki se encontraba la antes mensionada cubriéndose con los edredones lo que era más que obvio su desnudes, y parado a su lado estaba el chico por el cual he estado enamorada estos últimos años, el adorable, amable, apuesto, alto, gallardo, y caballeroso Ichinose Kazuya… el amor de mi vida esta ni más ni menos que arreglándose el cinturón de su pantalón, me observo perplejo y al parecer quería decir alguna palabra ya que dejo de hacer lo que hacía por verme

-Rika, yo… no es lo que parece –contesto Aki viéndome lo de la cama

-Es cierto…. Además…además… -my Darling no sabía que decir tan solo observaba a Aki con la esperanza que esta contestara a todas las preguntas o por lo menos a mi cara de aflicción, dolor y quien sabe que otra emoción interpuesta

-No es justo! –grite mientras comenzaban a caer lagrimas por mis mejillas- NO ES JUSTO! POR QUE ICHINOSE PORQUE! – me acerque a él y le deje ir una cachetada tan fuerte que mis dedos temblaron de dolor- porque me hiciste esto! Pensé que teníamos algo especial –mi cuerpo temblaba de la cólera, el dolor y el inesperado odio que sentía hacia las dos personas frente a mi

-No Rika –contesto el moreno viéndome con seriedad y algo de tristeza mesclado con melancolía en su mirar- nunca tuvimos nada… así que creo que no hay por qué molestarse… -finalizo viendo el suelo, que cruel pero que cruel había sido el hombre que tanto amo, su lengua había sido como un cuchillo que había cortado mi suave y joven corazón

-Ichinose no debiste –escuche decir a Aki mientras buscaba con su mano lo más probable su ropa- Rika yo en verdad lo siento, fue un momento hormonal la verdad jamás quise que llegáramos a esto tu sabes muy bien que siempre e estado enamorada de Endou pero, pero –vio como my Darling le daba la espalda y comenzaba a ponerse sus demás prendas

-No….. no te molestes Aki, yo aquí estorbo –mis vos temblaba, camine lentamente y pude ver como Touko y Haruna estaban en la puerta observándome con tristesa, Haruna hasta tenia ciertas lagrimas en los ojos

-Anda Rika ven vamos a… -Touko toco mi hombro pero creo que lo mejor ubiese sido que no lo hiciese, sentí como esa palmada izo explotar todos mis sentimientos de un solo, como un globo

-NO! NO ME TOQUES AHORA NO QUIERO VER A NADIE ALEJENSE DE MI! -grite histérica mientras corría por las escaleras seguida de Haruna y Touko

-Hey chicas ya estoy en casa, traje comida mexicana alguien quiere –vi como Natsumi iba entrando en la puerta, y pude ver el ventanal con las luces de los edificios, no supe porque o como me había lanzado hacia la puerta llevándome conmigo a la pobre Natsumi y todo lo que había llevado para cenar

-Hey Rika pero que…. Pero qué te pasa –la escuche decir mientras estaba en el suelo siendo recogida por Touko y tratando de limpiares la comida de toda la ropa, cabello y cara.

-Rika espera! Espera! Que no ves que estamos bajo cero! RIKA! –fue lo último que escuche me metí al primer ascensor que abrió y puse de un solo el primer piso, cuando por fin el ascensor llego ahí salí disparada, como si me persiguieran los demonios o quien sabe que.

Y corrí, corrí y corrí por lo que yo supuse fue almenas una hora o quien sabe la verdad, cuando mis piernas dolían de tanto correr me fije que enfrente mío estaba un parque infantil, pude visualizar unos juegos me acerque y me senté en un columpio, estaba frio y duro, y como no si estaba nevando aun, pude percatarme que la nieve me llegaba a un poco arriba de los tobillos, agarre con fuerza mi falda y comencé a llorar, y llorar, quería quedarme bacía de tanto llorar para no volver a llorar, porque? Porque Aki me había hecho eso? Y por que el! El pudo hacerme eso… yo lo amo tanto! Y siempre lo ame, desde que nos conocimos en el club de futbol en la escuela, siempre le ame, y el jamás rechazo mis muestras de amor, siempre salía conmigo, me regalaba cosas entonces! Que fue todo eso? Estos últimos años fui tan solo un juego? Ah claro por algo jamás me beso o me insinuó ser mi novio o algo mas, nada mas era la amiga idiota que se había enamorado de él.

Apreté mis manos con fuerza para poder así liberar algo de mi dolor, pero lo que logre fue que estas se entumeciera, y pude notar que mis manos se estaban poniendo moradas por el frio supuse mis pies comenzaban a dolor al igual que mi cabeza y pecho, y claro se me ocurrió salir corriendo solo con una faldita, una camisa y sandalias, mi cabeza comenzó a girar y entonces vi como una sombra se acercaba a mí, genial lo que me faltaba, que ahora me quiera asaltar o violar, igual ahora todo me da igual, si matasen por mi mejor así podría olvidar todo este dolor

-Rika? Rika eres tú! –era una voz masculina, y la verdad muy conocida para mi, voltee a ver al dueño de la vos, era un hombre algo alto, y de mirada azul intensa, lamentablemente no pude ver bien su cara ya que esta iba cubierta por una bufanda, el mencionado se acerco a mí y dijo varias palabras mas pero sinceramente no le entendí ya que mi cuerpo no pudo con mas y caí inconsciente, lo último que sentí fue el frio suelo nevado y como este hombre alterado se agachaba para ver que me había pasado.

Sentía calor, mi cuerpo ya se sentía tibio como debe de ser, aquella sensación de dolor a causa del entumecimiento por el frio se había ido, estire mis piernas y pude sentir que no llevaba mas mis zapatos, poco a poco y con pereza fui abriendo los ojos, una luz blanca y a algo fuerte iluminaba la habitación donde me encontraba, muy pulcra para decir la verdad pero con un olor peculiar, aquel olor que tiene Fuyuka cuando llega de sus turnos de 24 horas o más en el hospital… HOSPITAL! Me levante sobresaltada y pude constatar que si estaba en un hospital, entonces sentí que una mano bondadosa se posaba en mi hombro, voltee y pude ver que era mi querida amiga Fuyuka la cual estaba parada a mi lado arreglando el palito ese donde ponen el suero y así note que en mi mano estaba un pequeño catéter que conectaba el suero a mi cuerpo

-Qué bueno que despiertas Rika-chan –me decía sonriendo con amabilidad Fuyuka- pero que susto nos has sacado

-Cuanto estuve inconsciente?

-Aproximadamente una hora y 45 minutos –escuche una vos masculina al fondo y voltee pero la persona que encontré enfrente al respaldo de mi cama me dejo sorprendida

-TACHIMUKAI! –grite algo asustada, tenía casi 3 años de no verlo y si que había cambiado, sabía que era algo pero ahora sí que lo miraba alto, o será que era lo que estaba en la cama?, llevaba puesto lo que parecía una ropa formal una chaqueta color aqua con tonos rosas (N/A: la ropa que anda en el go)- pero mírate como has cambiado!

-Oh…. Pues… gracias? –se sonrojo como si fuese el niño que conocí en la escuela, luego me dedico una gentil sonrisa- dime, te encuentras mejor? Casi te da hipotermia ahí afuera.

-Es que yo…. –la verdad no sabía que contestar

-Rika-chan respira que te quitare el catéter ya que ya te encuentras hidratada –Fuyuka me había salvado, y en respuesta moví la cabeza en forma de afirmación, sentí un pequeño dolor en mi mano pero luego pude ver como Fuyuka presionaba sobre la parte donde había estado el catéter un pequeño algodón con alcohol- listo, deja y te pongo una bandita –sonrió mientras hacía tal acción

-Oye Fuyuka eso dolió –le dije en forma de burla

-Rika me alegra que ya te encuentres bien –me dijo aprensivo Tachimukai

-Muchas gracias Tachi –le sonríe yo, bueno al menos había alguien a quien podía sonreírle aun que sea por cortesía

-Rika-chan, Haruna y Touko me hablaron y les avise que estabas aquí….. me contaron todo –dijo casi en un susurro captando toda mi atención- dicen… que por favor regreses a casa, ya que Aki tiene que hablar contigo… yo dentro de unas horas terminare mi turno así que puedes descansar aquí y luego nos vamos

-es que yo…-baje la mirada apenada en verdad por el momento mientras más lejos estuviera de ese lugar sería mejor para mi o por lo menos por esta noche

-Que te parece si te quedas en nuestra casa Rika-chan –me sonrió, nuestra pensé… acaso… acoso el dulce y tierno Tachimukai se encontraba viviendo con alguien, y pues como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato casi sin disimulo voltee a ver su mano para corroborar que si, existía un pequeño anillo en su mano, este al ver mi acción se agarro la mano con nerviosismo- y.., y que piensas te quedarías en mi casa? Vivo a unos minutos del hospital

-eh….claro! Estaría encanta, en verdad te lo agradecería –voltee y vi a Fuyuka la cual observaba algo desconcertada la situación- Dile a las demás que me quedare con Tachimukai hoy… necesito descansar y creo que no es conveniente que regrese a casa por lo menos hoy

-Está bien, yo les llamare y les explicare –contesto la pelilila con una sonrisa comprensiva- si deseas pueden irse ya, solo deja te busco algo de mi ropa para que te cambies el uniforme –y salió de la habitación dejándonos solos a Tachimukai y a mi

-Muchas… muchas gracias –conteste algo roja

-No te preocupes, igual casi no tenemos visitas –sonrió este sentándose en una silla cercana a mi cama

-Tenemos? Vaya no creí que te casases tan rápido! Nos has ganado a todas hehehe –ok creo que ese no fue el comentario más correcto- pero dime te perdiste por casi 3 años que haces devuelta en inazuma?

-Es que… me dieron un traslado y pues, tuvimos que mudarnos… -mientras hablaba movía sus pies con algo de nerviosismo y jugaba con sus dedos como un niño pequeño resaltando aun más el lindo anillo de lo más probable oro blanco que adornaba su dedo

-Y dime quien es la afortunada chica?

-Chica? –contesto con algo de…. Enojo o era ofensa lo que vi en su rostro…

-Bien aquí esta espero no te moleste que sea ropa de trabajo como pantalones vaqueros y unas camisetas –Fuyuka había aparecido con una bolsa llena de ropa y una que otra cosas más me la entrego y me sonrió- no te preocupes por la hospitalización de hoy, puedo ingresar a un familiar de emergencia así que eres mi prima si te pregunta –termino sonriedo como si nada

-ok ok diré eso si me pregunta o me detienen en la entrada –dije poniéndome de pie y saliendo de la cama, por lo menos aun seguía con mi ropa de trabajo si no hubiese sido bochornoso que Tachimukai me hubiese visto en bata de hospital

-Segura que pudes caminar no quieres que te traiga una silla de ruedas?

-No Fuyuka gracias, puedo caminar y dime Tachimukai por donde dejaste tu auto?

-Por aquí sígueme –contesto el ojiazul mientras tomaba la bolsa que me había dado Fuyuka y me guiaba al estacionamiento

Luego de pasar por el corredor y llegar al estacionamiento espere a que Tachimukai fuese por su auto, unos minutos después apareció el con un auto de tamaño medio y de color azul marino, muy bonito la verdad entre en él y el conductor me sonrió amablemente mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su casa, el viaje duro unos 45 minutos o tal vez la hora, la verdad es que casi no hablamos ya que comencé a quedarme dormida gracias a la música que Tachimukai había puesto, luego de un rato sentí como una mano me movía el hombro abrí los ojos sin nada de ganas y vi como era el joven conductor el que me está hablando

-Rika-san hemos llegado –me sonrió señalando que el auto ya se había detenido y estábamos frente a una casa de una sola planta, con un pequeño patio frontal y sin cochera, la casa se miraba algo pequeña de esas casitas de colonia o para recién casados, la nieve cubría parte del techo y la entrada y la verdad le daba un toque muy pintoresco a la casa, le sonreí mientras baja del auto con cuidado ya que el piso se miraba algo resbaloso

-Espero no te molesten los perros –dijo este caminado hacia la puerta mientras sacaba las llaves y comenzaba a abrir la puerta- tenemos dos y son algo grandes –dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta

-No claro que no -conteste entrando a la casa- vaya pero que bonita es tu casa Tachi! –le dije admirando la pequeña residencia, la sala y la cocina estaban muy juntas, la verdad una casi encima de la otra, había una pequeña mesa entre ambas habitaciones, y las paredes de todo el lugar estaban pintadas en colores verdusco pero bueno las partes que se podían ver ya que estaban tapizadas de libreras o repisas llenas de obviamente libros, fotos y trofeos? Cuando estaba a punto de acercarme vi que algo entre negro y grisáceo se acercaba corriendo cuando…

-Atlántico quieto, quieto! –en menos de lo que pensé me encontraba en el suelo con un perro algo grande sobre mi lamiéndome toda lacara mientras movía la cola de una lado a otro mostrando felicidad por ver visitantes- Oh Rika-san como lo siento! Este perro es medio loco –comento apenado Tachimukai

-Bueno parece ser muy enérgico –dije levantándome mientras Tachimukai me quitaba al perro de encima

-ahh igual que su dueño, no sé por qué este perro no puede ser como Poseidón

-Poseidón? –sinceramente esas últimas palabras me habían dejado algo desconcentrada

-es nuestro otro perro es algo viejito tal vez por eso no suele moverse mucho a saludar –contesto señalando a un perrito bueno perrote de color negro con el pecho y parte de la trompa; el cual solo movio la cabeza en forma de saludo y siguió echado en su cómodo colchón

-No creí que fueses amante de los animales Tachi –le dice sonriendo mientras me sentaba en el pequeño sofá de la sala mientras Atlántico me seguía para pedirme una que otra caricia

-Si! Me gustan mucho los perros, además ellos necesitaban hogar, los adoptamos meses después que nos casamos, porque la casa se sentía sola… -esas últimas palabras sonaron algo melancólicas

-ohh pues deben ser unos perritos muy felices no? Tiene un dueño maravilloso! Y su esposa debe serlo mas –le dije mientras acariciaba a atlántico

-Este…. Jeje…bueno mi pareja y yo… sa-sabes que ire a prepararte un te! Dime quieres algo de comer? –que extraño pensé, pareja? Será que… será…

-Pues… cualquier cosa estaría bien no quisiera ocasionar problemas

-está bien –me sonrió – hay no! –dijo como recordando algo- iré a prepararte la habitación para huéspedes, espero no te moleste que este llena de cosas para hacer ejercicio –dicho eso sonrió y salió a una del as habitaciones cercanas

-No… claro que no- le conteste pero la verdad es que ya se había ido agitado a la habitación seguido por uno de sus perros

Me dedique a ver todo en la casita, en verdad era muy bonita, pero había algo que necesitaba saber… con quien se había casado Tachimukai? Según vi le molestaba algo que me refiera a su esposa…. Oh acaso estaba viudo y yo le recordaba a su difunta amada!

Me pare de un brinco y comencé a ver la librera y los estantes, la mayoría de los libros era sobre contabilidad y novelas… supuse que Tachimukai era contador o algo así o tal vez su esposa, luego seguí caminando y observe una librera llena de fotos, las primeras era de Tachimukai de joven, sonreí porque la verdad este casi no había cambiado, luego note que había fotografías de… de… TSUNAMI, casi me caigo al ver las fotos del idiota ese; varias de ellas… por no decir el 99% en la playa, con su ridícula tabla de surf y una que otra levantando trofeos, los cuales pude visualizar en otra librera, seguí viendo y me encontré con unas fotografías de los perritos que vivían ahí, una muy tierna de Tachimukai cargando a lo que parecía ser atlántico de cachorro y otra donde el surfista idiota bañaba a ambos perros con una manguera en lo que imagine era su casa anterior.

Camine un poco mas y me detuve en la librera llena de trofeos y títulos eran una docena o mas de esos todos obviamente de surf y la mayoría era del primer lugar, pude observar también los títulos de universidad de Tachimukai este de contador y en lingüística, luego al final de todo había una foto colgada en la que estaban Tachimukai y el surfista sonriendo… felices… y muy, muy enamorados, mi corazón dio un vuelco y comencé a recordar que desde hace tiempo Tsunami rechazaba a Touko, y vaya por quien la rechazaba y porque jamás nos quiso decir, sonreí y pensé, porque enojarme con ese idiota… tenía razón si se ve que se quieren mucho.

Querer pensé, vaya el amor sí que puede ser una mierda si se lo propone varias de las imágenes de hoy recorrían mi mente y las lagrimas aparecieron de nuevo en mi rostro, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche que el dueño de la casa me llamaba hasta que toco mi hombro y me saco un saltito de un susto

-Estas estas bien! –pregunto alarmado el peli castaño- caso te duele algo porque lloras?

-yo.. solo me quieredar dolor de cabeza y soy algo dramática jejejeje –menti

-ohh comprendo… mira si quieres pasa a comer –me dijo señalando unos emparedados puestos en la mesa junto a dos tasas de te

-muchísimas gracias! –dije mientras literalmente corría a la mesita y comenzaba a comer como si no hubiese mañana seguida de Tachimukai

-se nota que tenias hambre Rika-chan –dijo tomando uno de los panes antes que me los acabara

-hay sí! No tienes idea, pero dime Tachi que horas son?

-pues aproximadamente las 9 creo, no espera son las 10:28pm

-Sí que es tarde

-Sí, el tiempo pasa volando –le sonreí mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de te

-Y dime Rika-san a que te dedicas

-bueno por el momento trabajo en una repost…-cuando estaba a punto de terminar la oración la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver un moreno alto de unos 2 metros , de cabello enmarañado y sin forma alguna, con una chamarra de cuero negra pantalones vaqueros y una bufanda que le cubría parte de la cara, sus ojos no los pude ver bien ya que llevaba lentes de motociclista

-Eh llegado, Yuuki lamento la tardanza tuve que pasar por el mercado comprando el concentrado de los perros y también papel, además adivina que me dieron el trabajo! –contestaba eufóricamente el moreno mientras levantaba las manos al aire en son de victoria

-Jousuke que me alegra! –Tachimukai se había parado y dirigido hacia donde estaba su "pareja" de lo más feliz, al igual que ambos perros que comenzaban a hacer alboroto porque su dueño no les hacía caso

-ya ya chicos yo también los extrañe –dijo acariciando a los perros y quitándose la chaqueta y demás accesorios, mientras se fijaba que tenía un visitante- eh? –dijo el moreno viéndome y colocándose unas gafas negras de aros algo grandes (N/A: las que usa en el go)

-ohhh adivina que Jousuke, Rika-chan pasara la noche aquí –interrumpió el silencio Tachimukai

-Tiempo sin verte Tsunami –le sonríe

-Igual Rika pero mírate que guapa te has puesto! Y pensar que fue hace varios años que nos vimos-contesto sonriéndome mientras me daba un gran abrazo, vaya si que me sentía pequeña ante esos dos, Tachimukai lo más probable medía 1.75 metros y Tsunami supongo que casi los 2 metros y yo! Yo solo 1.67…

-Sí que no han cambiado –les dije sonriéndoles a ambos

-Tu crees yo siento que tendré canas pronto –se burlo tsunami mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás

-Y cuéntame Jousuke como te fue en la entrevista! –Tachimukai se sentó frente a este y yo pues para no quedar marginada me senté a su lado mientras jalaba conmigo el vaso con te

-Excelente me dieron el trabajo casi de inmediato luego de ver mi currículo –sonrió triunfante

-y dónde vas a trabajar Tsunami? –pregunte de curiosa

-en la piscina que está en el centro de la cuidad, de salvavidas; lo único malo es que… -dijo observando a Tachimukai

-ohh debes referirte a la piscina bajo techo del centro de inazuma, esta genial! Pero debe quedar como a una hora de tu casa no? –volví a interrumpir

-pues el tiempo no es problema, salgo casi al mismo horario que Yuuki, el problema es… que no me pagaran lo que necesitamos –dijo con semblante serio observando a su pareja, para mí fue raro ver esa expresión en el surfista ya que siempre era elocuente y enérgico

-Ah maldición, si hubiese sabido no nos hubiésemos mudado –suspiro con tristeza el castaño

-Si no es mucha molestia… me podrían decir que pasa? –y vuelvo yo de indiscreta

-Pues lo que sucede es que esta zona es la única que permite tener más de una mascota, en especial perros grandes y pues es algo costosa a nuestro presupuesto y no queremos deshacernos de los perros porque son como nuestros hijos –me contesto Tsunami con su característica sonrisa pero con algo de melancolía para si

-No podemos deshacernos de Atlántico y Poseidón! Los tenemos desde que nos casamos y –decir esa palabras frente a mí lo más probable causaron pena en Tachimukai por que se sonrojo al extremo- y… son nuestra familia no podemos regalarlos o mandarlos a una perrera

-Si tuviéramos mas ingresos –suspiro Tsumani- ahh creo que tendré que vender mi motocicleta para pagar unos meses de renta –dijo mientras observaba a compañero

-Pero tu adoras esa cosa! La amas casi más que a mí –dijo Tachi en son de burla sacándonos risas a ambos, entonces, se me vino una maravillosa idea a la mente, una loca excéntrica pero maravillosa idea que lo más probable me aria comenzar a olvidarme de my Darling… no debo llamarlo por su nombre ya que jamás tuvimos nada…

-y que les parece si me vengo a vivir con ustedes así les ayudo a pagar la renta! –la respuesta que obtuve de ambos fue algo asi como me lo espere un Tsunami con cara de "what?" y un Tachimukai con la boca abierta

-vamos piénsenlo, yo les ayudaría a pagar la renta, y también ayudaría con la gasolina

-pero… que tu no vives con Haruna y las demás –me pregunto aun algo confundido Tachimukai mientras observaba de reojo a su novio

-Creo que lo que Yuuki quiere decir –dijo tsunami rascándose con algo de incomodidad la nuca- es si no te molestara vivir con una pareja de gays…

-Eh? No, no, no, claro que no –les sonreí- no soy homofóbica ni nada por el estilo

-pero… que pasara con tus amigas y tu trabajo?-me volvió a preguntar tachi

-ahh el trabajo queda a 20 minutos a pie de la piscina donde trabajara Tsunami así que no hay problema –le sonreí

Ambos chicos se miraron con algo de confusión, pero creo que mi propuesta les había caído como anillo al dedo, ellos necesitaban ayuda con los gastos de la casa y yo sinceramente por una temporada no quería regresar al apartamento… por lo menos no quería enfrentar aun la verdad.

**_Awwwwwwwwwwwww al fin termine! Sii el cap es larguísimo yo sé son como 13 páginas pero es que me inspire y si no lo escribía en el momento de mi inspiración no lo aria jamás! En verdad me agrada Rika me encanta su forma de ser me recuerda un poco a mi ella y Midorikawa son los que siento que se parecen más a mi así que creo que son más fáciles de adaptar a los fics_**

**_Bueno recuerden que el fic es un IchiRika y obvio apareceran otras parejas aparte del TsunaTachi, lo cual creó un 99% esta será la única pareja yaoi del fic, bueno espero les agrade y creo que me voy a la ley de 3 reviews y subo cap nuevo, bueno que me tardaría de uno a tres días en subir el fic pero ya tengo planeado el segundo cap_**

**_Sin más saludos, reviews y nos vemos pronto espero C:_**


End file.
